The Super Readers’ World The Street We Live On/Transcript
Main: (Sesame Street Presents) (Spins Around To The Street We Live On) (The Street We Live On) Geo: Make Way!, Make Way!, Coming Through!, Finshal Business!, Oh!, What Are You Going, Buddy!, Oh!, Hello There!, I'm So Happy You Here!, I Wish I Can't Teach Up With For You But I Important Job To Do Right Now!, Ronnie Anne!, Clyde!, Ronnie Anne! Ronnie Anne: Oh! Hi Mr. Geo! Hola! Clyde: Hi Welcome to Sesame Street! Geo: Ronnie Anne!, Clyde! I Am Ready For My Important Round!, Range!, Smove!, And Catching Balls! Ronnie Anne: Geo!, Geo!, Clyde: Geo Geo: What Clyde: All Have To Do Is Deliver This Package To Wubbzy Geo: Unsecretly Done! Clyde: Right Geo: Bye Ronnie Anne Bye Clyde Ronnie Anne: See You Later Clyde: Adiós Geo: I’m Off To Wubbzy’s Trash Can (Geo Bumps Into Opening Credit) Geo: Oh!, Pardon Me!, I Didn't See You There!, Oh!, Hello, Steve! Steve: Hi There Geo! (Geo Pushes The Box) Steve: I, I, I Got It I Going To Hurt! Geo: Steve!, I Going Know Time To Dilly Dally! Steve: Yeah!, Me Too!, Sorry, Geo!, See You Later! Geo: Yeah Thanks Steve Now I Feel Like Schedule! Hi, Muno!, Hi, Lincoln!, Hi, Cogsworth! Lincoln: Hey, Geo! Cogsworth: Hi! Muno: Geo Geo Geo! Geo: No Time of The Milking Cookies! Muno: Sorry! Geo: I Working Onward & March! Belle: Hey, Geo! Friends: Hey, Geo! Belle: You Just In Time To Watch Everest‘s To Ballet Since For Us! Everest: Woah! (Everest Twirls Around) Everest: (Laughing) This Is Fun! Geo: Be Find Fun Everest: Woaaaaaaaaaaaaahh! Geo: Package Is Not A Shirt!, And Either I Am! Belle: Bye Geo All: Bye Geo Geo: I Must Her With A Mission Pooh: Hey Geo Geo: Hello Pooh and Hello to You Too Sweet Little Girly (Natasha Grabs The Package) Geo: Natasha Is Not Ask A Package Pooh: Me Neither Geo: (Grunting) Give Me A Package Woah (Geo Crash Into The Chickens) Peck Duck and Donald: (Chicking) Snow White: Hey Everythings Okay You Guys Geo: Never Better Snow White I Must Be Going An Extreme You Less Sorry Mr. Guinea Pig Mr. Guinea Pig: Careful Geo Ah Chickens I Love To Count Chickens 1 2 3 Ha Ha Geo: Hello Oswald Hello Henry Excuse Squeak Rubber Duckie Without for Me Oh Hello Mario Hello Rosalina All: Hi Geo Geo: My Use Can Make A Secreutary Guitar There Toodee Toodee: Gilsha I Think Geo: At Last Wubbzy’s Trash Can Oooooh Elephant & Friends: (Hopping Chickens) Blue: Elephant, How About Me? Geo: Watch It Blue: (Hopping Chicken) Geo: Wubbzy Wubbzy: What Is It Geo: Special Delivery Wubbzy: Must Seen Be The Super Readers Yeah!, Ah Oh Yeah That Notied In It! Oh It Know It's From Their Mother! The Super Readers Draw This Picture Of Nemo And Accdienttiy Spiled Some Spaghetti Dinner On It!, I Thoughted You Like It!, Hmm, Like It!, Ha!, I Love It!, Look, It's A Genius!, Look!, It's Medium!, Or The Little Red Meanious! Geo: I Think Spiled His Little Goldfish Wubbzy: Whats He Feeding Them Spaghetii Ha Ha (Song Starts) Super Why: La La La La La Alpha Pig: The Super Readers’ World Wonder Red: La La La La La Princess Presto: The Super Readers’ World Super Why and Alpha Pig: We Love Our Goldfish Wonder Red and Princess Presto: His Crayon Too The Super Readers: Thats Our World (Song Ends) Super Why: Hi!, This Is The Super Readers World!, We Are So Very Happy to See You!, Oh!, and So as Nemo!, Say Hello, Nemo! (Nemo swimming & saying hello) Alpha Pig: Guess What Were Thinking about today ya da daa (Song Starts) Wonder Red: Did You Hear That Alpha Pig: Yeah Super Why: Da Da Do Do Do Do Do Do Do (Song Ends) (Door Opens at Sesame Street Characters) Belle: Oh Look Its The Super Readers Princess Presto: King Julien. Can You Help us See All Of Our Sesame Street Friends (King Julien Zooms) Super Why: Oh!, Thank You! Category:Transcripts